


Glad You Came

by fellik92



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellik92/pseuds/fellik92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry got a letter form his old High School, but it is for a one Sebastian Smythe. There is an event in Star City which wants three famous Glee Clubs to perform, and Barry had to tell his friends the whole story about his fake identity when he was a teen. How they'll react to it? how they'll react to him on that stage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this things a few months back but I never posted it 'cause I thought it was too silly. But now here it is. I don't have a lot to say, just remember that English is not my native language! a HUGE thank you goes to patty_spallen on Instagram, my amazing beta!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! let me know what ypu think about it!
> 
> I own nothing except the crazy idea.

It was at least twenty minutes and Barry was still playing with the envelope in his hands without opening it. He found the letter in the morning and it was in his pocket since then. He wasn’t worried, though, because he knew where the letter came from. He was still trying to decide whether to open it or not when somebody stole the envelope from his hands.   
“Hey!” he complained to his girlfriend and friends. But Patty was the one who had the envelope and she was really resolute in finding out what was keeping Barry quiet all day long. They were lucky that there wasn’t much work to do in STAR labs that day, because Barry surely was too distracted to go on the field.   
“Don’t ‘hey’ me, Barry Allen!” said Patty crossing her arms at her chest. “You've been staring at this envelope since this morning. I’m starting to worry about it and you, and I’m not the only one!” she hissed and behind her Joe, Cisco, Iris and Caitlin were nodding in agreement.   
“It’s just a letter from my old high school, no big deal” explained Barry in a flat tone.  
“But it can’t be the ten-years-since-graduation-reunion, can it? I mean, you have like two years left for it” said Caitlin looking at the envelope.  
“And why is this your address but the letter is for a one Sebastian Smythe?” Asked Cisco peeking at it. With that, Iris and Joe started to giggle while Barry groaned hiding his face in his hands. The three friends frowned in confusion and Iris started telling them the reason:  
“While in school together Barry always had had some troubles with bullies. After what happened his family things got worse and worse. One day during sophomore year he came home with a broken wrist and daddy had enough of it”.   
“Long story short, we decided that it was better for him to change schools. But we were afraid that another school in city wouldn’t resolve the problem, since everybody knew his name. Even changing it, pictures of him with his real name were everywhere, so it was useless. The best thing for him was to change everything: name, school, city. Thanks to some of my coworkers we were able to give him a new identity in less than two weeks and we sent him to my cousins’ in this town, Westerville. So, he became Sebastian Smythe and once there, he attended the Dalton Academy, a school for boys only with strict rules about bullying.” Said Joe briefly.   
“You forgot to tell one of the most funny things about the story, dad” giggled Iris and Barry shot her a ‘I’ll-kill-you-in-your-sleep’ look.   
“What?” asked Cisco excitedly. He clearly couldn’t wait to have something to make fun of Barry for.   
“After joining every physics and science club the school had, he still needed some grades. And he also joined the Glee Club!” said Iris. After that, the room was quiet for a moment, but then everybody but Barry started to laugh uncontrollably.   
“So that’s why you can sing!” it was more than a year ago, but still Caitlin didn’t get over from Barry’s talent when it comes to karaoke.   
“And you haven’t seen him dance, yet!” said Joe who was enjoying himself quite a lot. Patty was laughing too, yet she was also looking at her boyfriend with a mix of confusion and compassion.   
“But I don’t get it totally. If you were already changing city and school, why changing your name, too? I mean, you said that in this new school of yours there were strong rules against bullies” she observed.   
“Really, Patty? If you were named Bartholomew Henry and you got the chance to change it for a while you wouldn't do it?” asked him, and Caitlin admitted that he did have a point.   
“Yeah, but is ‘Sebastian’ that much better?” asked Cisco doubtfully before singing not so quietly, ‘under the sea’ making the group laughing again.   
“and then there is the other funniest thing!” said Joe and Barry’s eyes widened in horror.  
“Oh no, please Joe, no! don’t tell that!” begged him in a whine, gazing around probably to find a place where bury himself. He knew that was useless.   
“Hell, no dude! Now we want to know!” exclaimed a very excited Cisco, while Iris was chuckling trying to say to Barry that he didn’t have to be ashamed.   
“As I said, his school was for boys only. So it was linked to a similar school, for girls only. There was that girl, one Susy Pepper – a weird and creepy girl, if I must say, who had a huge crush on our Barry or Sebastian here. To turn her down without hurting her too much, this young man spent his years at school pretending to be gay and with a crush on this other boy. Who, for the record, was actually gay and moved in another school to be with his boyfriend.” it seemed like Joe was truly enjoying himself in telling them the embarrassing stories about Barry’s teen years, while he was now hiding his face, almost as red as the Flash's suit, in the crook of Patty’s shoulder. Caitlin was trying really hard to not burst out laughing, while Cisco didn’t bother at all to try to not laugh at his friend and was almost breathless. However Patty stepped back a little, worry and confusion were all over her face while she forced Barry to look at her.   
“You were just pretending, right?” she asked. And for the first time that day Barry smiled at her.  
“Of course I was just pretending! You should know that by now.” He said with a smirk before being interrupted by Cisco ad Joe who shouted “TMI!” together.   
“Blaine, that’s the guy’s name, was a safe choice because I knew he never wouldn’t have left Kurt. Think about it, what if I did flirt with another random guy and he did accept my advances?” rambled Barry ignoring everyone but his girlfriend.   
“The real question is how the hell were you able to create so much trouble for yourself, dude?” asked Cisco amused. But Caitlin cut him off.   
“We've known for a long time that where there’s Barry there is trouble. No offence, Bar. Anyway, all that doesn’t’ explain why you got this letter." she said waving the envelope she took from the blonde cop. Barry sighed and took Patty closer to him while answering them:  
“Do you remember the thing that Ollie, Felicity, Dig and the others from Star City organized for that school?” they all nodded. Team Arrow was trying to save their city and their latest project was foundations raising money for a school for arts.  
“Good." said Barry. “To make people come and donate, and to have more people joining the school they organized an exhibition of three high school glee clubs. Unfortunately not current ones, but the three most important ones in Ohio in their best days. He chose them because a bunch of people who were there became successful, I think. Anyway, these glee clubs were Vocal Adrenaline, from Carmel High, New Directions, from McKinley High and then my old club, Warblers, from Dalton Academy. I’m not sure if they know that I’m in this club. Anyway, the letter is probably the convocation or something like that. We have like a month until the foundation raising, so I guess this month the Glee Clubs should meet and rehearse the performances. I don’t think we can refuse to do it or it would be unfair, since it's something for charity.” explained the speedster pouting lightly. Cisco was typing furiously at his computer and he let go an excited squeal before starting a video. Immediately they could all hear the opening notes of a song. Grinning, everyone but Barry ran behind Cisco to see the video playing on the monitor. A younger Barry was standing at the center of both the stage and a group of other boys, everybody dressed in a prep school uniform. The song was in a high key, but he didn’t seem to have any problem reaching the right notes, perfectly synchronized with his mates while dancing and with him singing the lead part.   
“Hold on, you weren’t simply in your old school’s Glee Club, you were also the captain!” exclaimed a surprised Patty without bothering to move her gaze away from the screen.   
“You looked nice, dude” commented Cisco sipping a slushy. Obviously he had to make fun of his friend.  
“Well, I should admit that if I saw you like that while in high school I might have had a little crush on you, too” admitted Caitlin looking at the young Barry with a smile. Joe was still laughing watching his son’s performance, but Iris was busy in peeking not-so-subtly at the present Barry with a soft smile: he was hugging a very red cheeked Patty from behind, his face half hidden in the crook of her neck while he was humming lightly the same song his younger version was singing on the screen:

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came _

(a month later).  
Since he got the super speed, Barry thought that traveling by train was boring. Relaxing, maybe, but boring. Usually he didn’t care too much about it, if he had his friends or girlfriend with him, but not this time. They decided that taking the train was better than having Barry run back and forth between the two cities to take them all to Star City and he was starting to regret the decision. For one, they brought a huge backpack and nobody wanted to tell him what was inside it, and that made Barry worry a little. Secondly, the girls were so obsessed with him singing that Cisco downloaded every performance with him in it and that was pretty much all what they listened to during the last month. Barry spent the last two weeks running back and forth between Central City and Westerville, where the Warblers decided to meet to prepare their performances and find a new uniform to wear.   
When in their competitions, the Glee Clubs always had two or three songs each, but there was also more than three clubs, so for the foundations raising each of the groups had more songs to perform. Warblers and New Directions decided together that the best thing for them to do is to perform a mix between some old performances and something new. The warblers decided on "glad you came”, “stand” and “live while we’re young” as old ones.   
Too early for Barry’s liking, they were already in Star City and they reached the very huge auditorium where the event was. He left his friends for a short time to meet his mates and get changed, while the crew from Central City went to take their seats and find Oliver and the others from Star City. Felicity saw them first and welcomed everyone with a hug and a smile  
“Hey guys! It’s so nice to see you all! And where’s Barry?” she greeted them letting Caitlin and Patty go from her hold.   
“Really, you mean you don’t know?” asked Joe suppressing a laugh.   
“We don’t know what?” Ollie frowned in confusion.  
“Our dearest Barry has a dark past with a fake identity and in high school he was the captain of a Glee Club which is here today, so Sebastian-aka-Barry went to dress up for the exhibitions.” As expected, the group was quiet for a moment because of the surprise and, unfortunately for him, Barry came in that moment.  
“Nice uniform, Barry” grinned Roy. The scarlet superhero groaned in frustration   
“They already told you?” he mumbled blushing and glaring at his friends.  
“Well, they would have found it soon, anyway” said Caitlin patting him on the shoulder.   
“You were in Glee Club?” exclaimed Oliver fighting the urge to laugh at his friend.  
“Oh, c’mon, Ollie! You were in Glee Club too! And in Drama Club and in Musical Club! And you also got the lead role in your school’s production of ‘west side story’!” said Thea silencing her brother, who blushed.   
“You know I only chose drama club and only because I needed some grades! Glee and musical and the role weren’t my idea, I was forced” he babbled.  
“West side story, Ollie? Really? Me too!” said Barry excitedly. Wrong move, because everybody’s attention was on him again.   
“You were in glee club? You can sing and dance?” exclaimed a breathless Dig. That was probably too much for him.   
“And he’s good! Look, I'll show you!” said Cisco happily taking his phone from the pocket. Barry sighed: obviously Cisco had to keep his performances too and show them around.  
“Patty is so obsessed with this song sung by Barry aka Sebastian that she put it as her ringtone” said the young Latino again smiling widely.   
“Yeah, and it isn’t at all because while we were watching it for the first time he was humming the same song in her ear, only for her, is it?” Iris spilled the beans, clearly satisfied with herself. Everybody’s reaction came in a heartbeat: Barry and Patty blushed furiously, their cheeks were as red as his Flash suit, Joe, the group of Central City and a good part of the group of friends from Star City burst out laughing and Felicity and Thea let out an “aaaawwww, Baarry! How cute!”. Dig, instead, was still watching the video on Cisco’s mobile.   
“Hi Sebastian.”   
Everybody turned hearing a melodiful voice, and they saw a young woman. She was quite short, with long brown hair and a very big and bright pair of brown eyes. Two things about that girl caught their attention: the toddler she was holding and a very pregnant belly. Barry smiled at her immediately.  
“I can’t believe it! The one and only Rachel Berry!” he said moving to hug her. Yeah, when at school things were difficult between their two clubs, but after Karofsky’s failed suicide they decided to quit fighting and becoming civil to each other, if not starting to be friends.   
“You look so good, Rachel! How’s things on Broadway? And who’s that beautiful baby girl?” he asked with a huge smile on his face. Behind him Joe was speechless and his friends were watching the exchange amused and slightly confused. Rachel giggled.  
“Things on Broadway are amazing, but I quit the production of Wicked where I was starring because of a very obvious reason.” she said pointing at her bump. “And actually it's Berry-Hudson. So I guess this could answer your last question. Sebastian Smythe, you meet Emily Carole Hudson.” She said again trying to turn the child to let Barry see her.   
“Hi sweetie!” he said in a soft tone with a big bright smile to the toddler, but she hid her face in her mom’s neck. Rachel laughed.  
“She’s shy. She takes after Finn.” explained the girl smiling to the tallest of the three men who just joined them. He was holding a child too, a boy who looked about 4 years old.   
“Hey Sebastian!” greeted the very tall man.   
“Hey there Finn! Hi Kurt, hi Blaine!” Barry said happily. But the last two men didn’t seem as happy as him.  
“Hey Barry won't you introduce us to your friends?” asked Ollie smiling.   
“oh God, you’re right! Sorry! Guys, you meet Rachel Berry-Hudson, her husband Finn Hudson and their children. And here there's Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. They are some members of the new Directions, a Glee Club which was against mine. We fought a lot before becoming friends. New Directions, you meet my friends and organizers of the foundation rising: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, his wife Lyla and their daughter Sara, Thea Queen and Roy Harper. And they are my family and coworkers: Joe and his daughter Iris, Caitlin, Cisco and my girlfriend Patty” said Barry introducing them rapidly. Finn gave him his signature half smile.  
“You didn’t tell them that a good part of our fights were your fault, did you?” he asked winking at him. Barry blushed lightly while his friends chuckled.   
“oh no! you didn’t at all, Barry dearest!” confirmed Cisco.   
“I’m more interested in a couple of things, actually. Your girlfriend? And Barry?” asked a really perplexed Kurt. Barry sighed.  
“Well... let’s just saying that I had a lot of problems when I was 11. Huge problems, and at Dalton I had a fake identity. My real name is Bartholomew Henry, but I go with Barry. And I’m not gay, it was part of my undercover too. I’m sorry for causing troubles between you two.” he said briefly.   
“And almost blinding Blaine was still part of your undercover?” asked the thin man dryly. Obviously Kurt was still mad at him.   
“You never told me that, young man!” exclaimed Joe punching him on his arm.   
“What was that about? I sent you away from Central City because of the bullies and you become a bully too? What’s wrong with you?” he was in a fully father mode. And surely he was mad at him.   
“That wasn’t my idea!” screamed Barry running to hide behind Oliver.   
“Ollie, save me!” he whined.   
“Do you realize that you have a lot to explain, right, Sebastian?” asked Felicity. Ollie started to sing quietly ‘under the sea’ making everyone laugh, but Cisco’s face lightened up.  
“C’me here. C’mon. Let me hug you!” he exclaimed running to hug Oliver, who took him briefly.   
Thea was looking at the whole exchange with an amused and confused expression. She moved her gaze on the group of new people Barry introduced them to.  
“Don’t worry, they are normal. Sort of. Two years ago Barry was struck by a lightning and since then he’s a little nuts. We always try to behave like him to not make him feel lonely” she said to them in apology.  
“Well, yeah, he’s totally different from the person we knew, but I like that version of him better.” admitted Rachel shifting the baby girl.   
“Here, Rach. I’ll take Emily. Don’t you think it’s better if you sit down?” offered the shortest of the men taking the child.   
“I’m fine Blaine, thank you. But yeah, in a little while I’ll go to find a seat” she answered him.  
“But is it safe for you to perform when you are.. well, like this?” asked Barry doubtfully pointing at her bump.   
“Well, I can sing, but it would be better if I don’t force it too much. And no dancing. I would look like an hippo, anyway, but that isn’t safe.” She replied.   
“Still trying to get rid of her… Bartholomew? And that is not a competition!” Finn winked at Barry, who raised his hands.  
“I promise that’s not the case. I don’t want anybody to get hurt, that’s all. And please, call me Barry.”  
“Can I just ask a silly question? Will the children be onstage with you?” asked Felicity smiling at Emily, who was peeking at her, and at the child still in his dad’s held.   
“Well, nope. Actually, that is a problem. My dads should have been here to join the event and taking care of Emily and Christopher during our performances, but they couldn’t make it.” Rachel replied a little embarrassed. Then she turned to Barry: after all he was the only one she did know a little.   
“I would have left them with Jesse St. James, you know, Vocal Adrenalin’s captain and my coworker on Broadway, but Finn doesn’t want that.” she said speaking fast as she always did.  
“You won’t leave our children with your ex!” Hissed Finn jealously, making Ollie smile.   
“Indeed. I was wondering if you mind?” pleaded Rachel looking at Barry with her big bright eyes.   
“We can all take care of them, if you want us to.” burst out Ollie almost immediately, earning a surprised look from Felicity.   
“I mean, we’ll be in the first row too, so you can see us from the stage. And Barry will probably be with us. I know that when you are onstage he’ll be down and vice versa, but if there’s something and neither you or him are in the row you don’t have to worry about where the children could be or who can take them” he explained sheepishly. He had a point, but truth was also that he loved children and couldn’t wait to have his own babies and while waiting for them he did enjoy cuddling and playing with every child he met. Barry smiled at Rachel.  
“Yeah, that’s true. I mean, I don’t mind at all taking of them and I’ll always be with Ollie and my friends, so giving them to me or to Ollie is exactly the same. Obviously if that’s ok with you.” he said looking at Finn. Rachel looked at her husband too.   
“What do you say, daddy? Do you trust Barry and his friends? Who, for the record, did organize the event?” she asked teasing him.  
“Yeah, they’re fine. They’re not St. James” he mumbled making the group giggle a little.   
“Here darling, I bet you are super tired. We reserved the first two rows for us and the performers, come with me and take a sit” said Felicity sweetly at Rachel, who nodded in thanks and followed the blonde girl, with the whole group behind them. Joe elbowed Barry to make him stop behind a little.  
“What?” asked the boy looking at his second dad with a confused gaze.  
“You know Rachel Berry! THE Rachel Berry, Broadway’s star! And you never told me that or you never let me meet her!” he replied rapidly and almost breathless.   
“Well, yes, but c’mon! she was always in a glee club against mine, I’m not so close to her!” said Barry trying to justify himself, but he did know every effort was useless: Joe was a huge fan of Broadway. Actually, that was Joe’s secret passion, and some months earlier, for his birthday, Barry and Patty gave him two tickets for the production of Wicked, exactly the one where Rachel starred.   
“You’re in big trouble, young man! I can still ground you!” Joe threatened Barry waving his finger.   
“You were in glee club? You can sing and dance?” asked a still shocked Dig, who was behind with them. It seemed like he lost practically all the exchange and Barry and Joe burst out laughing. 

Time passed, the auditorium was crowded and the three glee clubs were ready to perform. Ollie and Felicity just came down from the stage after their thank-you-for-your-donations’ speech and they introduced both the project for the school and the three groups which will performed in a little time. The first Glee Club to step onstage was Vocal Adrenaline once again lead by Jesse St. James. Like back in their best years, they were really good but also a little too theatrical.   
The second club was New Directions. During the time spent together Blaine and Kurt finally dropped their weapons against Barry/Sebastian, accepting him and his apologies. The other members of the club joined them all, and Finn and Rachel spent the time chatting with their older friends and the new ones, laughing and watching their children playing with baby Sara, who was on Ollie’s lap.   
When the ex-students of McKinley High had to leave the row to go and get ready, Ollie gave Sara back to her parents and took Christopher from Finn’s arms, and Felicity couldn’t help to watch them with a really soft smile and shining eyes. In the meantime, Barry and Patty were playing and cuddling a giggling Emily. The two couples were so fascinated from the children that none of them noticed their friends’ surprised gaze.   
“Guess how much time they need before becoming parents themselves?” said Cisco to Caitlin and Iris.  
“I’m gonna say just the normal time of a pregnancy. Can you imagine how cute an Olicity baby could be? And what about Barry and Patty’s children?” Caitlin replied excitedly clapping her hands.   
“Oh, hell no!” groaned Joe face palming himself. “I’m not ready for a herd of dwarves who would always look like they’re high on a sugar rush!” He complained. But Iris silenced him immediately:  
“C’mon, daddy! We know you can’t wait to have a lot of mini Barry's running around and calling you grandpa.” she said smiling at her dad while taking photos of the two couples with the children.   
Everybody’s attention, however, drained to the stage as soon as the initial notes of “Here’s to us” filled the air and a wonderful Rachel Berry came on the stage. Barry smiled a little remembering the original of that exhibition: that was the first one where the Warblers and New Directions competed against each other as friends and cheered for each other. And yeah, back then they lost against the Glee club of McKinley High, but how could it have been different, with Rachel there? She was extraordinary and also the world knew that. Even at sixteen years old she was so good and beautiful and with a strong and powerful voice that was quite impossible not to stand and cheer at her or clap your hands following the song. Back then and now.   
“Can you see mommy, Emily? She’s good, isn’t she?” Barry said sweetly to the toddler who was on his lap with her front facing the stage. Emily smiled widely behind her pacifier and stretched her arms to the stage, as if she wanted to reach her parents and the people she knew as uncles and aunts. She began clapping her little hands squealing in happiness. Laughing, Barry took the toddler’s hand in his own and started to clap them with the baby to help her following the song. A bunch of seats away, Oliver was doing the same with Christopher. Both the men were so natural and happy-looking that was quite difficult for their girlfriend to not stare at them. When New Directions ended all their performances, excitement and adrenaline were really high.   
“Wow, they were amazing!” exclaimed Patty.   
“Yeah! We were good, but they were better. No wonder that they won a lot! That was why at the very beginning we used to hate each other, but then things changed” replied Barry with a nostalgic smile.   
The New Directions reached them grinning like crazy.  
“Hell, I really missed it, guys! That was amazing!” said Finn smiling and accepting the congratulations from the group.   
“it’s your turn now, right? Break a leg, Barry! And thank you all for taking care of the munchkins.” said Rachel. She took her daughter from Barry’s arms.  
“Mommy’s here, honey. Why are you whining? I saw that you had a lot of fun with Barry, and he surely enjoyed your company.” she said winking at him.   
“Well, they’re adorable, I can’t help it! If you ever need a baby sitter I volunteer.” He replied with a big and sincere smile.   
“Sebastian hurry up! It’s our turn!” the scream of one of Barry’s old mates reached them before the guy disappeared backstage. The color drained a little from Barry’s cheeks and he became nervous.   
“Don’t worry, man, you’re gonna do great. It’s like riding a bike” said Finn patting his shoulder to encourage him. Too afraid to talk, he nodded, kissed Patty rapidly and hurried away backstage to get ready.   
“Now, Joe!” said Cisco smiling widely. The black man laughed and opened the backpack taking some t-shirts out if it with ‘Go Barry, we <3 you’ printed on the front. The group of friends took the shirts and wore them laughing uncontrollably and also Rachel managed to have a couple of them and made her children wear them.  
When the curtain rose, the boys were disposed in tidy lines and Barry was at the very center of both the group and the stage. He was so tall, handsome and confident that Patty held her breath for a moment. He was so different from the clumsy, awkward and dorky man he normally was, that everybody but Joe and Iris looked at him surprised and pleased, while he started to sing smiling

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came _

Barry looked straight on the first row. He saw his friends and the sight warmed his heart. He saw Ollie with his arms crossed at his chest and a smile on his lips. He saw Felicity give him the thumbs up and Joe with pride all over his face. He saw Cisco, Caitlin and Iris who were filming him and snapping photos. Dig, who looked more shocked than before, the New Directions who were cheering on the Warblers, and Roy and Thea who were gesturing him to take a look at their t-shirts.   
and then he saw Patty. She was surprised, proud, incredulous and a lot more. His gaze met hers and in that very moment the world faded away. His smile grew and he winked at her while dancing and singing, and it was like he was doing it only for her 

_My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came, I’m glad you came. _

“yeah, I’m pretty sure in a year we’ll become aunts and uncles.” Iris whispered to Dig, Ollie, Cisco and Caitlin, watching the exchange between Patty and Barry, so hidden and yet so obvious.   
“Do you think he’s so fast even in this?” asked Dig to nobody in particular.  
“I don’t think I want to know that, man.” replied Cisco shivering. “Besides, if that’s the case, poor Patty.”   
“Well, from what I hear from my room that’s not the case and trust me, it’s better ‘poor Iris’. “ said the girl chuckling.   
“eeeww! No guys! I didn’t mean like that! I mean… Barry is.. well, we know. What about his children? Will they be like him? And since he heals so fast, will the pregnancy somehow be faster than a normal one?” babbled Dig.   
“Honestly I don’t know but I guess we’ll figure it out very soon. I can’t wait! I’ll can do research on them!” answered Caitlin. Before anybody could say anything more, Ollie silenced them:  
“shut up, guys! C’mon, look at Barry! That’s the perfect occasion to have something to make fun of him for for the rest of his life and you waste it chatting?”.  
Dig crossed his arms at his chest and tried to sink a little in his seat mumbling to himself:  
“he’s the fastest man alive, he’s amazing with children and he was in a Glee club, for God's sake! He can sing and dance! Is there anything that guy can’t do?”   
After all, what could you expect from someone like Barry?


End file.
